


Like a virgin - a series of season four vignettes

by Poutini



Series: The sequence and series of events [1]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bit of a slow burn eh, Firsts, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Make up sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Watching Porn Together, Will write porn for poutine, season 4, so tender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:55:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 4,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23867119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poutini/pseuds/Poutini
Summary: As advertised, a series of twelve short vignettes highlighting firsts in David and Patrick's physical relationship.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: The sequence and series of events [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850773
Comments: 95
Kudos: 362





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> I'd thank my friends  
> but this pseud is new  
> so just assume  
> that I mean you
> 
> You might know me  
> from before the switch  
> but I ain't telling  
> 'cause I'm a 
> 
> very private person

_ Sensory overload.  _

The only way to describe how Patrick felt when David Rose kissed him goodnight. The cold press of David’s three silver rings on his right hand, cupping Patrick’s cheek. The scrape of David’s stubble against Patrick’s face. The tender press of the softest lips imaginable. A delineation of before and after, relative to everything in Patrick’s life leading up to  _ this kiss _ was now clear. 

It was nothing short of a miracle that he successfully navigated the short drive back to Ray’s house without incident, and a blessing that Ray had already gone to bed, because there was no way Patrick was able to form words, let alone  _ sentences _ , to express what had transpired in the last half hour. 

Lying in bed, he replayed the kiss over and over, touching his fingertips to his lips as if he could still feel David’s tender warmth, until sleep overtook him well past midnight. 


	2. Two

All notions of  _ taking it slow _ were dangerously imperiled when David’s soft lips or sure hands were in contact with Patrick’s skin. And what had initially been an agreement not to take advantage of the pseudo-privacy of the storeroom of their store for  _ any _ degree of physical intimacy had quickly been re-negotiated to ensure that such activities only occurred after the sign had been flipped to  **CLOSED** and all tasks had been completed in preparation for the following day. Never before had a floor been swept, or the till been counted, so quickly in the entire enterprise history of the town of Schitt’s Creek, as it was on the fourth day after David and Patrick’s first kiss, when all of the casual touches and surreptitious smiles out of the sight of customers had built a bit of a fever pitch by 5 pm. 

But for the fact that David was straddling Patrick on the storeroom couch, allowing himself to tease Patrick with just the _tiniest_ bit of friction, it was all relatively innocent. Hands wandered, but stayed above the waist. Not a single nipple was tweaked, much to David’s chagrin. But time was lost to kisses that ranged from chaste pecks, to languid draws, to heated explorations with tongues that tasted each other. It was all getting to be a bit _too much_ , and much to everyone’s surprise, it was David who pulled back, eliciting a whine from Patrick.

“We need to... _ ggghhhh _ ...stop.” David managed to grunt out, doing his best to fend off Patrick’s lips lunging towards his neck. “This is going to get... _ sticky _ ...if we don’t...and there’s no way I am going back into a motel room with my sister walking like a cowboy.”

Patrick huffed out a laugh. “Ok, David. You need to get off my lap then.”

David’s response was a petulant pout that Patrick couldn’t help but try to kiss off his face.  _ Ok. Maybe a few more minutes.  _


	3. Three

Patrick was weak in the knees. _Literally_. 

He had always thought that particular turn of phrase was metaphorical at best, hyperbolic romanticism at worst. He recalled the morning after he had gone down on Rachel for the first time, receiving texts describing feeling "wobbly in the legs", and "somersaults" in her stomach, but he had written it off as her valiant attempt at boosting his ego, as the night had also ended with yet another lost erection. 

But now.  _ Now. _ His **own** morning after. 

Any thought to the night prior, when David had backed him up against the storeroom wall and distracted him with nips along his jawline and kisses behind his ear while he deftly slid Patrick’s jeans down to his ankles before rewriting Patrick’s definition of ‘blow job’, made him feel physically unstable. As his muscles trembled, he felt a jolt of electricity spread across his pelvis. 

Between the two sensations, Patrick was pretty sure he was going to spend most of the day behind the counter, with guaranteed purchase in the event of faltering limbs, and the ability to conceal any ill-timed bodily responses to the vivid memories dancing in his mind. 


	4. Four

Patrick stepped into David’s space, placing his hands on the taller man’s hips, and leaned in for a kiss. David pulled back, wrinkling his nose. 

“Nuh _uh_ ,” David protested. “You smell... _farmy_.” Hands gingerly perched on Patrick’s shoulders, he turned him towards the bathroom. “Shower first. Making out later,” he pronounced. “Subject to smell, of course.” 

Patrick couldn’t resist one last attempt at a quick peck but was held at bay by David’s strong arms, and  _ oh _ , that was  _ something _ to catalogue for later exploration. 

Patrick stripped off his henley and jeans, soiled by a morning of enthusiastic vendor visits in rural Ontario, tossing them aside on the way to the bathroom. He cast a quick glance backwards to find David watching him intently. 

“ _ What _ ?” David huffed indignantly. 

Patrick raised an eyebrow. “How about you join me?” 

“How about you get a headstart and I’ll think about it?” David volleyed back. 

Patrick’s response was solely to leave the door open in invitation.


	5. Five

After a bit of a false start, then a commitment to locking up their respective baggage in the interest of making the most of their time in Stevie’s apartment, they had spent some time lazily exchanging whiskey kisses before shucking their shirts and bottoms and crawling under the covers. Now, Patrick laid on his back with one arm around David’s shoulders, who had curled into him and was tracing patterns and shapes on Patrick’s bare chest. 

Privacy.  _ Actual privacy _ . The expanse of hours with zero risk of interruption stretched out in front of them was a little overwhelming.

“So...what’s on the agenda?” David asked softly.

Patrick shifted so he could card his hand through David’s hair while he hummed thoughtfully.

“ _Everything? Nothing in particular_? I don’t know, David.” 

David took a moment to respond. “Ummm. Ok. Well, why don’t we start with something familiar, and see where that takes us?”

Patrick tipped David’s chin up for a kiss. “Deal.”

David pushed himself up, coming to rest kneeling beside Patrick. Bracing himself with one hand on Patrick’s chest, he slipped one knee over between Patrick’s legs, nudging them apart. Patrick obliged, watching David with a curious, but fiery, gaze. He felt David’s second knee join his first, and his hands scoop under Patrick’s thighs to arrange his legs with his feet planted on the bed. Leaning forward, David took a moment to explore Patrick’s mouth with a sweep of his tongue, before planting kisses down his neck, down his sternum, tracking down beneath his navel, and on either side of his hip. He buried his face in Patrick’s thigh crease, nipping slightly at the tendon there. Patrick bucked his hips, not so subtlety asking for attention on behalf of his throbbing erection, eliciting a soft chuckle from David. 

With one hand holding him at the root, David took the first third of Patrick’s cock in his mouth, holding it mostly still, with his tongue pressed flat against the underside, as he loosely stroked his hand up and down the exposed remainder. 

After a few moments of careful ministrations, David’s index finger drew a delicate line down Patrick’s perineum, coming to rest lightly against his hole. “Is this ok?”

Patrick looked down at David, whose face was the very picture of care and concern. Patrick smiled, and managed to breathe out an affirmative reply. 

With a smile, David returned his attention to Patrick’s body, and Patrick felt the wide press of David’s tongue on his cock once again, and the return of a finger on his hole, this time, slick and cool with lube. He felt David’s finger chart its way around his rim before gently pressing in, just past the first knuckle. 

It felt... _fine..._ **just** _fine…_ and for a moment Patrick’s mind catapulted itself back to the days where sex with Rachel had been _fine_ but nothing more. 

But like a boomerang, he was brought back to the present when David started fucking him slowly with the one finger, and then two, and  _ holy fuck _ there was no word for this. Patrick concentrated on breathing, on remaining present, noticing each new sensation as David found angles and a rhythm that lit up every nerve in Patrick’s body. 

He writhed in response to David’s touch, and found himself asking for  _ more _ . More of  _ everything. Now. Please.  _ David was more than happy to oblige, using the heat of his mouth and the dexterity of his fingers to push Patrick closer and closer to the edge, his pleas for more turning into a soundtrack of unintelligible sounds. 

Distantly, Patrick could hear David’s running commentary in between strokes and licks.  _ So fucking hot _ .  _ God, Patrick. _ The low tenor of David’s voice rumbling against Patrick’s skin, causing shivers to shoot up his spine. Patrick felt a third finger investigate around his rim, pushing upward to join the other two, already working at a punishing pace. 

With a hoarse shout that broke mid-cry, Patrick came, his back arching as every muscle in his body convulsed with a pleasure that he had never felt before. David slowed his fingers and his mouth, surfing the wave of Patrick’s thrashing, finally removing himself from Patrick’s body, but remaining knelt in between Patrick’s legs. Almost shyly, David looked up at Patrick through his long lashes, to be met with a cheshire cat grin, and arms pulling him up for a kiss. 

“ _ Your turn _ .”


	6. Six

Unsurprisingly, Patrick woke up before David. Lying on his back, he paused a moment before delicately extricating himself from under David’s arm and leg that had draped themselves across Patrick’s body in the night. He slipped out from the covers, and padded to the washroom. After relieving himself and washing his hands, he took a moment to consider his reflection. Funny how nothing had changed, yet  _ everything _ had changed. He grimaced at the sight of a blooming mark at the base of his hip bone, but then smiled at the memory of how it got there. With a final wipe of his hands on the towel, Patrick headed back into the bedroom. 

In Patrick’s brief absence, David had rolled over, facing away from the centre of the bed. The sight of his freckled shoulders and ruffled hair made Patrick’s heart skip a beat. He crawled in behind David, tucking his knees behind David’s, and planting kisses along his shoulder as he snaked a hand around David’s waist, pulling him tight to his chest. David made an adorable noise of protest. “Good morning, sunshine,” Patrick whispered against the back of his neck.

Apparently, it was still too early for words, as David’s mumbled reply was still slightly incoherent.

The press and shimmy of his ass against Patrick’s morning erection, however, was loud and clear. 

Patrick leaned into it, his cock sliding up the crack of David’s ass. David responded in kind, grinding his backside against Patrick. Wordlessly, they moved together, tiny moans and  _ ohs _ and  _ Davids _ eventually escaping from Patrick’s mouth. 

David fumbled for the bottle of lube on the nightstand. He clicked the cap open, and lifted his top leg, coating his perineum, and the inside of his thighs generously. Patrick felt him reach back, and direct Patrick’s cock between his legs, bringing the top one back down, creating a tight, slick tunnel for Patrick to drive into.  _ Oh god. _ Before he lost all ability for conscious decision-making, Patrick held out his hand for a drop of lube and then wrapped his hand around David’s own erection. They returned to their rocking rhythm, Patrick thrusting between David’s thighs, and alternating strokes on his cock. Patrick could feel the strain in David’s groin as he accelerated towards climax. With a choked  _ gasp _ , David came over Patrick’s fist. Patrick wasn’t far behind him, chants of  _ David David David _ on his lips. 

Motionless, they lay catching their breath. 

David delicately removed Patrick’s hand from his cock, raised it to his lips for a kiss, and a quick swipe of his tongue where an errant trace of come was about to drop off. 

"Good morning, Patrick.”


	7. Seven

That sensation of sliding between David’s strong thighs - the pressure, the friction,  _ oh god, the friction _ \- occupied Patrick’s mind morning, noon, night, and back into early morning the day following. An urgent need between his legs woke him up at 5 am, and by the time that was taken care of, he was wide awake. 

And by the time David made it to the store at 9:15 am, Patrick had dusted and restocked and reorganized as much as he could without the creative input of his partner in business...and love.

Inevitably, David commented on his productivity, to which Patrick predictably supplied a response related to his early rising, and in anticipation of David’s retort added “No, no regrets. I feel great.”

The rest of the day passed in a bit of a blur, as Tuesdays often did, with the weekend closure ramping up business upon reopening. Closing tasks completed, Patrick came up behind David, wrapping his arms around his waist, mouthing behind his ear. “Ray is out tonight. Come home with me?”

***

Nope.  **_This_ ** was  _ absolute sensory overload. _

Seeing the pink wallpaper, and the  _ Home, sweet home _ , sign that Ray had put up a couple of weeks after he moved in, at the same time that he sunk lower, and lower, and lower into David’s tight,  _ tight _ , ass was an exercise in sensory processing and self control and all sorts of things that Patrick felt he was failing spectacularly at, as all he could concentrate on was not coming the instant he bottomed out. 

Each thrust in, each drag out, presenting a challenge and a victory, as he managed to set a rhythm with his body and matched by his hand on David’s cock. The world slowed to a crawl, as he committed every sensation and every expression scrolling across David’s face to memory, once again delineating a chapter in a life he never thought he’d have. 


	8. Eight

“Are you ready?” David asked Patrick, his lips quirked into his trademark smirk.

Patrick leaned back into the headboard, and huffed a bit of an exasperated “ _Yes_ , David.”

“Ok, Patrick. Remember the rules. No touching yourself, or me, for at least ten minutes. I’m starting the timer.” 

And with that David pressed play, as the two naked men filled the screen. 


	9. Nine

Unsurprisingly, the Elmdale Art House was nearly empty on a Wednesday night. It seemed that not even a screening of Titanic to celebrate 20 years since its release was a draw for the citizens of Elmdale and surrounding areas. There appeared to be one other couple, sitting about six rows back from the screen, dead centre, and that was it. With his hand on the small of Patrick’s back, and despite Patrick’s protestations, David maneuvered the two of them to seats against the wall, four rows from the back. As soon as the theatre darkened, and David shifted to get closer to Patrick - in particular to get his lips closer to Patrick’s neck - Patrick understood why David chose the seats he did. Or so he thought.

David spent a maddening amount of time paying attention to Patrick’s neck, tugging at his shirt to allow access to his collarbone. Any attempts to capture David’s lips with his own were rebuffed. “Watch the movie, Patrick,” David admonished him with a smirk.

Patrick tried. He tried paying attention. But it seemed as though all the blood in his brain was heading further south, and the pressure in his jeans was becoming unbearable. And if not for the crashing waves roaring across the screen, surely the couple near the front would have heard Patrick let out a plaintive whine. “ _ Daaaaaaaavid _ .” 

David’s mouth remained focused on Patrick’s collarbone. His right hand, however, began roaming down Patrick’s chest, fingers walking along the waistband of Patrick’s jeans, popping the top button, and slowly pulling the zipper down. As David freed Patrick’s throbbing erection from the confines of his underwear, he mouthed his way back up Patrick’s neck, pausing to whisper in his ear “ _ shhhhhhhhh _ ” before gently sucking Patrick’s earlobe between his lips. The quietest groan escaped from Patrick before he clamped his own hand over his mouth. 

David wrapped his hand around Patrick’s cock, and slowly began to slide up, and down, thumbing that spot just to the right that always made Patrick’s hips buck and his breath catch. 

Patrick fought the urge to move his body in time to David’s hand moving up, down, and over the top of his cock, even as David sped up and squeezed just a little bit harder. Patrick’s breath became a harsh staccato as the tension built deep in his groin. He finally came, spilling over David’s hand wrapped around his cock, a mess avoided by David’s other hand that had readied itself nearby. When David was satisfied that he had coaxed every last twitch and shudder from Patrick’s body, he released his cock, and brought his hands up to his mouth, filthily licking and sucking Patrick’s come with a glint in his eyes. “ _Holy fuck_ , David!” Patrick exclaimed, a little too harshly.

A sharp hiss of “ _Shhhhh_!” came from the front of the theatre. 


	10. Ten

“I thought of you every minute of every day,” Patrick murmured into David’s ear, his arms wrapped tight around David’s waist. 

David pulled back just enough to make eye contact. “ _ Every  _ minute?”

“David.  _ Every _ minute.” Patrick emphasized the frequency with which he had David in mind over the last week by thrusting his hips forward against David’s pelvis. “Take me home.”

***

No urgency.

Their kisses took on a lazy quality. Slow drags of lips, tongues that savoured the taste.

David unbuttoned Patrick’s shirt slowly, his lips following his fingers, pressing a kiss to Patrick’s chest with each button. Once Patrick shook his shirt off his shoulders and onto the floor, David ran his hands down Patrick’s flank. Patrick closed his eyes and took a deep breath, and was interrupted by a soft press of David’s lips against his own.

“Hi.”

“Hi.”

“I missed you.”

“How much?”

“ _Really_ , David?”

David tucked his head over Patrick’s shoulder, turned in just enough for Patrick to feel his breath against his neck. 

“I thought about you too, Patrick.”

“What did you think about, David?”

“How scared I was that I’d never have this again.” 

Patrick felt David smooth his hands down his back. He didn’t quite know how to respond, and David didn’t quite know how to continue. In each others’ embrace, they settled into a quiet moment. 

“David?”

“Hmmmm?”

“Take me to bed.”’


	11. Eleven

“So I was thinking that  _ you _ should fuck  _ me _ tonight.” 

David nearly choked on his coffee. “I’m sorry, what did you just say?”

Patrick’s face was schooled in neutrality. “I think  _ you _ should fuck m - ” The bell above the door chimed. Without missing a beat, Patrick stepped out from behind the counter to offer assistance. An interminable 20 minutes passed before the customer was finally swiping their credit card.

With the door safely closed behind the interloper, David spun on his heels to face Patrick. “Ok, you were saying?”

“I, uh, bought myself a kit. It arrived the morning of the BBQ, and - “ Again, Patrick was interrupted by the arrival of a customer. 

“ _Goddammit_!” David hissed under his breath as Patrick went to greet them. 

As Patrick educated the customer on the virtues of organic soy-based candles, David paced the sales floor. The moment the door closed  _ this time _ , David placed a sticky note on the window, and locked the door.  _ Back in ten minutes. _ He grabbed Patrick’s hand and dragged him to the back room. 

Patrick felt him crowd into his space. “Ok, **go** ,” David growled. 

A blush spread from Patrick’s collar to the tips of his ears. He looked up at David through his long, pale, eyelashes. “I said, I want  _ you _ to fuck  _ me _ tonight.”

David tipped his head back. “Mmmmk. It’s just that you can’t just  _ say _ that kind of thing when we still have  _ hours _ left before we close.”

Patrick couldn’t resist. He cupped David’s jaw, his thumbs on his cheekbones, his fingers tracing gently behind his ears, his eyes dark and focused. “ _ David _ .  _ After _ we close.  _ After  _ everything is done, I want you to take me home, and I want you to fuck me. I want you to fold me in half, and make me yours. I want to see your face as you come in my ass. Understood?”


	12. Twelve

Patrick ran his hand through David’s hair. His lips caught David’s in a tender kiss. 

“What do you want, David?” And _oh, how the tables had turned_ , from that night at Stevie’s apartment.

David’s face went on a whole... _journey_ of emotions, settling on a slight grimace, that if Patrick didn’t know better he would think was a bad sign. Instead, he waited. 

“I want...I want you...to…” the grimace intensified, as though David was chewing something sour, “I want you to make love to me.” he finished in a rush. Patrick saw David blanch at his own suggestion.

Patrick intertwined his fingers with David’s, and brought his hand up to his mouth, kissing each knuckle in turn. Each one a promise. An _I love you_ . A tender _I’ll make love to you._

Wordless, he led David up the stairs to his bedroom. When David tried to speak, Patrick pressed a finger to his lips. _Shhhhhh._

The door closed and locked, and a soft soundtrack playing on the Sonos, Patrick took the lead in undressing David. His sweater carefully removed over his head, folded and placed atop Patrick’s dresser. His pants, folded in half, draped over the chair. His boxer briefs, drawn slowly to his ankles, with kisses trailing behind their slow descent, tossed by the wayside. Patrick was laser focused on David. 

David scrambled to remove Patrick’s clothes. His hands were interrupted by Patrick’s insistence, and without fanfare, Patrick’s shirt, jeans and underwear were tossed aside. 

Patrick guided David towards the bed. Lacking grace, David flopped on the bed when his knees hit the edge. _Mmmm perfect_ he thought, as he was at the perfect height, the perfect angle to take Patrick into his mouth. Patrick felt David’s warm mouth close around his cock. Gentle suction, and a strong hand that knew exactly where and how hard to grip. Patrick’s hips danced in reaction, simultaneously chasing the sensation and dodging a premature release. He allowed himself to revel in the sensation, tiptoeing close to the edge, before gently pushing David’s shoulders back so he was lying on the bed. 

Patrick grabbed the bottle of lube, and the condom from the bedside table. He moved between David’s legs, spreading them apart with his own knees. The first finger was tentative. The second slightly more confident, and the third energized by David’s grunts and groans of encouragement. Not wishing to overstay his welcome, Patrick also lavished attention on David’s cock, and with three fingers in his ass was surprised that David asked, no _pleaded_ for more. Carefully, and with the addition of their artisanal lube _Lube me tender,_ Patrick tucked his pinky finger in and carefully fucked David with four of his fingers. Patrick was mesmerized. The arch of David’s back, the sheen of sweat forming across his chest, the way his breath caught when Patrick twisted his fingers _just so._ It was intoxicating, but it was not what they both needed.

Patrick withdrew from David, and sat back on his heels. He reached for the condom, but David grabbed his wrist. “No,” he whispered. “Just you?” David’s eyes were soft, vulnerable. 

Patrick released the condom, and shifted evenly between David’s legs. Coating himself with lube, he made eye contact with David once again. “Ok? David nodded. 

Gently, purposefully, Patrick pressed forward, savouring every inch of the sensation of smooth heat. David’s hips rose to meet Patrick as he came to be fully seated inside David. Patrick tipped forward. “I love you,” he murmured into David’s lips, the second such admission of the day. David’s face scrunched up, predictably and _oh so adorably_. “I love you,” he whispered, a tear or two, or maybe seven, escaping down his cheek. 

Patrick began to move his hips. Small movements. Slow drags out, even slower pushes back in. A hand tracing down David’s chest. One smoothing David’s hair off his forehead. A thumb brushing a tear off his cheek. A strong grip on David’s outstretched hand as Patrick came inside him, and David gasping out Patrick’s name as he came across his own chest soon after. 

Tender swipes of a warm cloth, and soft duvet pulled up to their chins, and a sweet sleep filled with dreams of the life they were building together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading  
> it's meant a lot
> 
> A moment of distraction  
> is the only goal I've got.
> 
> Stay safe and well,  
> for I've got more stories to tell,  
> and I don't know who 
> 
> the fuck is gonna read them  
> if it ain't you.
> 
> (Clearly poetry is not my strong suit... call it freeform. Yeah, let's do that)


End file.
